


Five Minutes...Eighteen Years

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Five Minutes - A Drabble Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/M, Heaven, Sad Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Prompt: Last KissPlease don't hate me!
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Reader
Series: Five Minutes - A Drabble Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Five Minutes...Eighteen Years

Castiel quickly handed Cassiel over to Dean, eyes wide with fear. He pulled back the blanket covering you and recoiled in shock. A patch of red was staining your hospital gown, the stain slowly spreading as you doubled in pain.

He recovered and placed his hand over your abdomen, eyes flashing as his Grace sparked from his fingertips. You groaned as he tried to heal you, confusion spreading on his face as the seconds passed without change. The glow faded as his Grace fizzled out.

“It's not working. Y/n, I'm not strong enough.”

You could feel your strength draining and struggled to stay conscious as darkness clouded your sight. Knowing to expect the worst, you turned your attention to Sam and Dean as they flanked Castiel's sides, faces tight with worry.

“Boys, if this goes bad, I need you to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless. Promise me.” You looked back at Castiel, your eyes pleading. “Cassie's gonna need her daddy, you hear me? No deals, no-oh God-no spells. I need you to be strong, for both of us, and raise our daughter. Please, Cas.”

Castiel nodded mutely, the brothers mirroring the movement. You cried out again and as your vision faded you heard Sam yelling for a doctor. The last thing you felt as your world faded to black was Castiel's lips pressing to yours.

A doctor rushed into the room, calling for a nurse as she saw the heart-rate monitor. As more people hurried into the room, a nurse began to usher the men out.

“She's hemorrhaging, we'll do what we can, but we need you all to leave now.”

They watched through the window, Dean still holding Cassiel as the team of staff worked at saving your life. Ten minutes they spent trying to stop the bleeding, Castiel's eyes never leaving you, not until you flat-lined, the Seraph dropping to his knees as the doctor called time of death.

\- - - -

Your face lit up as Castiel walked into the room, running into his arms to embrace him. He held you close and you felt his chest heave as he breathed a sigh. Reluctantly, you pulled away, eyes wary as you took him in.

“How long has it been, Cas? Please, tell me you didn't do something stupid.”

“I didn't, don't worry. It's been eighteen years, y/n. She's all grown up now, and just as amazing as I knew she'd be. Cassiel’s safe. I figured it was time to come.”

“Oh, Cas. I've missed you, so much.”

“I've missed you too, love. But I'm here now. Here,” Castiel reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. “I was going to give you this that night, before...”

You took the box and opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

“Cas...”

“Y/n, I spent eighteen years waiting to see you again, will you let me spend eternity with you?”

“Yes, of course, yes. I love you, Castiel.”

“And I love you, y/n. I always will.”


End file.
